leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG064
* The screenplay was credited to 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka in some broadcasts. }} True Blue Swablu (Japanese: チルットの空！ハルカの心！！ Sky of ! Spirit of !!) is the 64th episode of the , and the 338th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 19, 2004 and in the United States on February 5, 2005. Blurb A tree inhabited by Swablu and Altaria is struck by lightning during a thunderstorm, and one of the Swablu fails to fly away before the tree crashes. The next morning, May and friends are walking through the woods when they find the wounded Swablu. Swablu puts the kids to sleep with Sing, but Torchic wakes them up by pecking their noses. Their shouts alert a park ranger, who brings everyone to a rest station. May wants to stay there until Swablu gets better, so Brock helps her with caring for the little Flying-type. Eventually its wing heals, but it still can't fly. The ranger explains that the accident with the tree was very traumatic, so the kids try to re-teach Swablu to fly. Eventually Max comes up with a successful idea to trick Swablu into flying using "magic powder" spread by Beautifly. The ranger locates the Swablu's flock at a lake and drives the kids there, but they are stopped by Team Rocket. The trio steals Swablu and escape in their balloon. Swablu uses Sing, but James' Cacnea uses Pin Missile while asleep, damaging the balloon. The balloon becomes engulfed in flames, but Swablu manages to overcome its fear of flying to escape. Brock's Mudkip and Lombre put out the fire, and Team Rocket is sent blasting off. The gang finally arrives at the lake, but the flock appears to be gone. May offers Swablu a place with her, but the flock suddenly reappears, and instead she lets Swablu rejoin its fellow Pokémon. Plot A flock of and are taking shelter in a tree during a fierce storm. As the storm hits the tree with a lightning, it burns up in flames and starts to fall down. The flock escapes from the burning tree, but leaves a Swablu behind and the screen whites out as the falling tree is about to hit the Swablu that was left behind. After the storm has cleared up in the forest, , , Max, and are seen getting lost in the forest and Ash, May, and Max complain about getting lost again, with Max suggesting that they trace their steps back to where they were before. Then, Brock says that they will just get lost again by going backwards and the rest of the company get depressed. After that, Brock says that they have only one thing to do, getting the rest of the group excited. He says that they will take a lunch break, which just depresses them even more. Brock readies his soup, and the group takes all of their Pokémon out for the meal. Brock introduces to the rest of the Pokémon, since it had evolved in the previous episode. Instead of saying hello to the group, Lombre looks to the side along with the rest of the Pokémon and , who had sensed something unusual. Then, Pikachu and decide to go and check out the situation, only to look at the remains of a forest fire caused by the storm last night. As they look at the remains, they hear a sound coming from the side and rush over to where the sound was coming from. They find a heavily injured Swablu lying on the ground and Ash and approach it. Max comments that it is a Swablu and May talks about how cute it is. Brock then notices the wound on its right wing and Ash tells it to come over to him so that they can take care of it. May tells Ash that he should be more gentle than that and approaches Swablu, getting Ash out of the way. Swablu instead launches a attack, making the whole group fall asleep. Then, Swablu accidentally wakes Torchic up and after a quick exchange of words, Torchic goes over to May and wakes her up by pecking on her nose. She wakes up with pain and tells Swablu that she won't hurt it. She then notices the injury on its wing and uses a Super Potion to cure up the damaged wing. She also tells Torchic to wake everyone up, which Torchic agrees on and it wakes everyone up with a few pecks on the nose. The peck was apparently very painful and it causes Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu to scream in pain. The loud scream catches the interest of a and its Trainer. After waking up, Brock notices something and sees Swablu covered up with heavy bandages. May says that she covered Swablu up with the bandages, only to hear that Swablu looks like a mummy. She apparently gets upset and tells Ash, Brock, and Max that she became good friends while they were sleeping their heads off. Then a Nuzleaf and its Trainer shows up, making Swablu get afraid and hide behind May's legs. The Trainer, whose name is Morita aplogizes for making the group get frightened and introduces himself as the ranger of this nature preserve. He decides to give the group some help and Ash happily agrees on it. In the middle of the forest, a small log cabin is shown and Ash scans the Swablu on his Pokédex as the others are taking care of it inside of the cabin. After Brock bandages up the wound on Swablu's wing, he feeds it a spoonful of medicine. The rest of the group comments on how Swablu likes it and tells Swablu that things will be alright. Morita offers them a cup of hot chocolate and tells them about the horrible storm that caused havoc to the forest last night and says that many baby Pokémon were separated from their parents, including this Swablu. He then talks about how a flock of Swablu and Altaria migrate through this preserve every year. Ash gets curious about Altaria and decides to search it up on the Pokédex. Morita says that the Swablu could have been injured when a lightning hit the tree it was in. The gang expresses their sympathy and Morita tells them that he will take good care of it and offers to tell them the best way to . The group happily agrees, but May suggests that they stay together with Swablu until they are sure that it gets better and everyone is up for the plan. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and are spying with their binoculars and finds out that "the ball of fluff" is a Swablu and Meowth comes up with a plan to give the Swablu to . Meowth thinks that Swablu will enable him to sleep well after a day of yelling and to come up with lots of new plans. then gets excited about the promotions they will get. Time passes to the evening and the three boys of the gang have just taken a shower. They come out and tell May to take a shower too, only to find that she has fallen asleep after taking care of Swablu for the whole day. May wakes up and Brock tells her that he will take over, but she insists that she keep on taking care of Swablu. Then, Max says that there is no way to get through her sister when she has something in her mind. After that, Max says that May used to have a crush on a boy at school and May blocks him by covering his mouth with her saying that she was such a child then. Ash asks her if she is okay and she says that she is and she only wants Swablu to get better. Then, Brock gives her some medicine to take care of Swablu and tells her the instructions. Then, everyone drifts off to sleep except May, who is seen taking care of Swablu over the night. The day brightens and the camera shows a few scenes of May taking care of Swablu and a scene when Swablu looking at the sky, wanting to fly again. Team Rocket is seen spying again and they decide to steal the Swablu when it gets better and gets more feathers. Finally, Swablu's wing recovers and everyone talks about how May has done a great job and how Swablu will go back to its flock soon. Then, Swablu gets excited and tries to fly. But, Swablu fails and everyone is surprised that it failed to fly even though its wings had cured completely. They are afraid that Swablu forgot how to and decides to help it fly again. They move outside and Ash takes out to show Swablu how to fly. Ash and Taillow encourages it, but Swablu just runs away and hides behind May's legs. Then, Brock and Morita says that Swablu is just too afraid to fly after the trauma it experienced and all it has gone through. Morita says that that kind of problem can take a long time to sort out and May gets afraid that Swablu might not fly again. But, Ash encourages her by saying that they will take whatever time they need to help Swablu. Everyone happily agrees and Morita says he will offer some help by locating the flock. Ash and Pikachu are seen wearing some fake wings on their arms, attempting to teach Swablu how to fly. May and Max are skeptical of this plan, but Ash continues and says that it just needs to run at full speed and then jump, while him and Pikachu are showing the process to Swablu. Swablu tries, but it just falls head first to the ground, getting its face covered in mud. The gang's next plan is to put sewable on top of and remind it of how great it is to be up in the sky. At first, Swablu is afraid but after some encouragement, it opens its eyes and notices how great the view is from up in the sky. It is nighttime and the group is seen thinking about how to help Swablu. Then Max says that they will have to move on to plan B, which is to use magic. This leaves the rest of the group in surprise. The next day, the gang has gone outside and Max tells Swablu that Beautifly and Taillow can fly thanks to a special "magic powder", which is obviously fake. Then, Beautifly sprays some silver colored powder on Taillow, which successfully takes off into the sky thanks to the "magic powder". May states that Max is getting a little bit carried away, but Brock says that it is just a white lie. Swablu decides to give it a try and succeeds in taking off. Then, Ash wants to try some of the magic powder for himself, but his hope for flying gets shattered when the others tell him the truth of the "magic powder", making him get depressed. Pikachu apparently gets embarrassed and blushes heavily. Then, Morita appears and tells tham that he has located the flock. The gang then ride Morita's van to the lake that the flock is located in. Suddenly, some mysterious projectiles shoot down the van's tire, stopping the van. Morita says that they will have to make it on foot and May advises Swablu to fly the way to the lake. But, Swablu wants more of the "magic powder" and just as May left it alone to get Beautifly, Team Rocket steals it and recites their motto. Ash tries to use Pikachu's on Team Rocket, but doesn't because Swablu will go down with Team Rocket if he does so. May then orders Swablu to use Sing, and Team Rocket falls asleep. But, James manages to tell to use before falling asleep. That causes Cacnea to use the move while being asleep and not having proper aim, which causes disastrous effects such as the air ballon's burner catching on fire and waking Team Rocket up with a Pin Missile in their bottoms. The ballon then loses control and starts to go down. May tells Swablu to get out of the balloon, but Swablu is too afraid to do that since the fire reminded it of the trauma caused by the forest fire which caused its injury and abandonment. The fire then spreads to the whole balloon, increasing the speed of the descent. Ash and his friends keep on telling Swablu to get out of the balloon, but Swablu is still too afraid. They then tell Swablu the truth of the "magic powder" and tell Swablu that it did the flying all by itself. May screams at top top of her lungs to tell it to fly for her, giving Swablu courage and it flies out of the balloon, with a loud explosion. The burning remains of the air balloon drops to the ground with Team Rocket in it. Brock then releases and Lombre to put the fire out with a . Team Rocket gets saved from the fire, but doesn't get saved from the anger of May and her friends, as Brock sends them blasting off again with another Water Gun. The group then rush to the lake, but finds the lake empty, much to their disappointment. Seeing the empty lake, May offers a place for Swablu in her team, which Swablu and the others happily agree on. But, the flock of Swablu and Altaria that came back for Swablu suddenly appears. May then just lets Swablu go with its friends since she thought it is Swablu's happiness that really counts. Max gets disappointed and says that he thought Swablu would become really good friends with the gang. May and Swablu share a tearful goodbye and May says that she will really miss Swablu, as Swablu leaves May and follows the flock into the wilderness. Major events * offers a a place on her team, but decides against it when Swablu's flock shows up. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Cassidy (fantasy) * Butch (fantasy) * Mr. Morita * s (fantasy) Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mr. Morita's) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Advance Adventure, as well as music from Mewtwo Strikes Back and Pikachu's Vacation, are used in this episode. * The "magic" Max used on is similar to the idea of pixie dust in . * In this episode, uses a of their motto. * Swablu's song has the same melody as 's song. Errors * tells to soak Swablu's bandages in the green medicine and feed it the other medicine, but she is shown feeding it the green medicine. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon evolves into ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=עוזרים לסוובאלו |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv=Swablu! |ko= |hi=ज़ख्मी Swablu }} 064 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on May de:Angst vorm Fliegen es:EP340 fr:AG064 it:AG064 ja:AG編第64話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第64集